


My Mom is a Shitty Hero [Academia]

by Koutaroy



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gen, My Hero Academia - Freeform, RWBY au, eventual freezerburn, i dont know, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutaroy/pseuds/Koutaroy
Summary: "Semblances were introduced to the world of Remnant within the last century. Nearly 90% of the population has an active semblance, each completely unique to the individual. Due to the increase of active semblaces there were more and more crimes. Hero academies have begun to appear all across the country to train heroes to help stop crimes.Before my step mother passed, she would tell me stories of her adventures with my father. They would travel and save innocent lives from killers and natural disasters. Although after one solo mission she did not make it out alive. That crushed all of my hope until news of one hero hit the stands.Nevermore."ll Didn't edit, just posted. It turned into crack near the end. i might go back and fix things





	My Mom is a Shitty Hero [Academia]

Semblances were introduced to the world of Remnant within the last century. Nearly 90% of the population has an active semblance, each completely unique to the individual. Due to the increase of active semblaces there were more and more crimes. Hero academies have begun to appear all across the country to train heroes to help stop crimes. 

Before my step mother passed, she would tell me stories of her adventures with my father. They would travel and save innocent lives from killers and natural disasters. Although after one solo mission she did not make it out alive. That crushed all of my hope until news of one hero hit the stands. 

Nevermore. 

She was a sarcastic, charming, and mysterious hero who had saved a hundred lives in one night. I would rewatch the video of her interview where she spoke about how it would have killed her to just stand by and watch. 

Nevermore has over a thousand threads on the internet, all discussing what her semblance could be. It is a speculation how she can turn into a bird and create portals. I have even done countless studies and reports and came up with many theories. 

Since she surfaced a few years ago, I decided that I wanted to become a hero. Unfortunately, I am in the 10% of individuals that have not activated any sort of semblance. I have been told for the last year that I cannot do anything. To make matters even worse, my younger sister has been accepted to take the entrance exams two years early. She wants to protect me after the accident that happened two years ago.

I lost my arm while trying to protect a girl from her crazy ex. I remember that day clearly. He wore a mask and was screaming things at her, and pushed her to the ground. He stabbed her in the stomach and she let out an ear piercing screech. That caught my attention and I ran in, charging straight towards the man. That was the biggest mistake I ever made, because he took off my right arm. 

I was rushed to the hospital, and i never saw that girl again. The news broadcasted a story and it was revealed that it was a terrorist who had removed my arm. Adam Taurus. He had been involved in many hate crimes and has a huge target painted on his back. 

Since then I have been treated as a baby who cannot do anything for herself, and have been bullied at school for trying to be a hero. 

Though this hasn’t stopped me from applying against my father’s wishes. I could be the first student without a semblance to attend the prestigious academy that is known as Beacon. 

\--

I watched as the corgi ran down the sidewalk, sniffing every fire hydrant in sight. He would bark at passing dogs and run into the neighbor’s yards, although that was because I let him off the leash. 

Today was different. He darted down the street towards a bridge. I chased after the dog and tried to catch my breath. 

“Zwei, did you really have to run away? We would have gotten here--” I was cut off mid sentence as I felt a hand grab me by the shoulder. I was yanked backwards and thrown to the ground. 

The attacker covered her face with her long hair. It was brown and pink, reminding me of neapolitan ice cream. She reached for her umbrella and twirled it a few times. The offender then unscrewed the handle and revealed a knife. The blade pressed against my cheek and drew blood. 

I closed my eyes, knowing my end was near. 

“I am here.” A voice called and by the time I opened my eyes, I saw the ice cream lady was on the ground. “No need to fear, civilian.” 

I did a double take when I saw the hero that was pinning the villain to the ground. It was Nevermore. 

“Oh my gosh. Nevermore-- It’s you.” Millions of thoughts ran through my head. “Can I get a picture with you? I mean as soon as you are done with taking her to prison that is.”

A small ‘oof’ sound was made from the girl who was being crushed by the hero. I am pretty sure that there was a sound of a few bones cracking. Nevermore stood up and grabbed the ice cream villain. “Of course, but please let me get this evil doer to prison.”

“Can I go with?” I spoke. “I am sure that the police would like to hear from me too when they report this.” 

“No.” The hero said in a stern tone. “I do not want any civilians to get hurt.” 

I figured that much. 

“Could I ask you a question?”

“I am trying to deal with something here.”

“The day that you debuted… do you have any regrets? You saved so many lives but so many were lost…”

“Honestly my biggest regret was that I couldn’t find my goddamn stash of weed. Cya kid, I gotta take this ice cream bitch to prison.”


End file.
